Broken
by Jean-Claude Iscarot
Summary: If a man holds to much, then he will break. What will happen when this occurs to Harry Potter? HPBL. (SAME STORY FROM BEFORE!)
1. Abuse

_**Broken**_

_By-DOG-SEJR_

A/N- In a quest to see more Harry/Bellatrix stories, I give you the following **_Broken_**. This story, I hope, will be written well by me, and shall end good as well. I will try to update this story once a week, but no promises! Cheers!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I wish Bella was my sex slave though, but that wont happen anytime soon. Unlessâ..

_**Chapter One-Let Freedom Ring.**_

"Brat! Worthless filth! You told those freaks what happens to you didn't you! Didn't you!"

"No Uncle Vernon I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

"You lie boy! I can smell the lie right through your teeth. You will pay for telling them boy! Yes you will!"

'God this can't be happening!' thought one frightened teenage boy, 'This can't be happening!'

As you might have guessed, Harry Potter was having a bad day. It had started out good, but ended in hell. The warnings of the Order were not enough to deter his Uncle from beating him to within an inch of his life. God how Harry hated living at the Dursley's. He told Dumbledore what the Dursley's did to him, but did the old fool listen? Not bloody likely.

"Follow me boy." Hissed Uncle Vernon.

"Yes Uncle."

"And listen closely boy. We feel," We being Harry's "Family", "that you are taking up to much space in my son's play room. So you shall be moved.."

"Back to the cupboard Uncle?" asked a frightened Harry Potter.

"No." Vernon's face was alight with glee, "Follow me."

"This is your new home freak."

"Yes Uncle."

Home. A basement. Actually, a wall in the #4's basement. One that a pair of manacles on it.

"You, freak, shall not be let out of this room unless it is to do chores for your Aunt. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Good." And with that, Vernon Dursley proceeded to beat his nephew. One Harry Potter.

'Ow.' Thought Harry, 'Pain. Not. Good.'

Harry was in pain, a lot of pain. He was clasped in the manacles that were connected to the wall in his new room. He hurt like hell. 'This hurts more than the Cruiatcious (spelling?) does.' Thought Harry. 'Bastard. Fucking Bastard. The least he could do was to keep me in the cupb'

Harry stopped thinking as he heard the door to the basement creak open.

"OOO Cousin Harryyy!" yelled out one beached wale, aka Dudley Dursley, "I've come to play with you!"

'That can't be good.'

"You see, Cousin, I needed a punching bag. And Daddy has supplied with a bloody awesome one at that!" squealed one overly fat porker, "Do you know who that punching bag is Harry?"

"Not in the slightest, Big D." replied Harry, putting as much venom as he could into that one statement.

Dudley's grin faded into a dark scowl, "I'll make you pay for that one Scarehead."

As Dudley was about to knock out his 'dear cousin', Harry had one simple thought, 'That's what Malfoy calls me!'

Hell on Earth. That what could describe Harry's summer so far. Vernon, Harry had stopped considering them family after the first day, woke Harry up around nine AM with a violent beating. Harry was then taken out of his manacles and cooked breakfast for the Dursley's. From after breakfast until whenever, Harry belonged to his Aunt. He was forced to do all sorts of chores. Not even passing out did him any good, as Petunia just got Dudley to wake him up with a sound beating. After dinner, Harry was placed back into his manacles, and all three Dursley's went at him with vigor. The day ended for Harry when he passed out do to extreme pain. But only nightmares of Voldemort awaited Harry in Dreamland. He would then awake, and think.

He had been doing a lot of that lately, thinking. Thinking, mainly, on his position in the war against Voldemort. Dumbledore, how Harry hated his Headmaster. After the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Harry disliked the old codger. He might have been able to forgive him, if this hadn't happened. Instead, Harry hated the man with a vengeance that was only topped by the his hatred for the Dursley's. He didn't hate Voldemort any more. Harry, surprised as he was, began to agree with Voldemort on some issues. Mainly, the eradication of the Muggeles. Voldemort was right, they feared wizard kind. Fear turned to anger, and anger soon turned to hate. Hate that Harry knew firsthand all to well. 'I guess', Harry thought one night, 'that the prophecy was wrong.'

How he wished he could escape this hellhole. Hell, even being kidnapped by Voldemort would be a good thing right about now. He may be Tom's slave, but at least he was out of the Dursley's!

Harry, had no idea how soon his wish was going to come.

"AHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGgggggggggggggg"

'Sounds like Dudley. Wonder what frightened him this time.'

"Now, you worthless Muggle, tell me. Where. Is. The. Boy?"

"I don't know who who're talking about you freak!"

'Ohh shit,' thought Harry, 'That sounds like'

"Crucio!"

'Voldemort'

As Dudley's screams pierced the night sky, Harry was busy trying to get out of his manacles. 'Please God, let the Order come.' Prayed Harry, 'Wait. I hate the Order! Go Tom!'

"Downstairs!" yelled out Dudley, "The Bastard is down stairs!"

"Bella."

"Yes my Lord."

'Bella? Bellatrix Lestrange? Her? Yipee. I get to be rescued by the bitch who murdered Sirus. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.'

Harry waited. He heard her, Bella, opening the door to the basement. He heard her walking down the stairs. He looked up when she turned the corner. He saw her gasp when she saw his mangled and bloody form. And told her one thing. Something he never expected himself to say to her.

"God, you can't believe how happy I am to see you right now."

"God, you can't believe how happy I am to see you right now."

"Potter?" I ask, wondering what the hell happened to him.

"Yes?"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"The Dursley's plus Dumbledore." He replies snarling at Dumbledore's name, "Can you help me get out of these damn manacles?"

"Sureâ Potter." God, how can ones own family be this cruel? I can't understand it, and look at me for Christ's sake!

"Thanks." Okay, something is wrong. The-Boy-Who-Lived-When-He-Shouldn't-Have is thanking me.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" I ask, "Shouldn't you be cursing me for my murder of that idiot cousin of mine?"

"I would, if it was your fault."

I think he's cracked. Has to be the only possible explanation, Harry Potter has lost his mind.

I finally get him out of those manacles, he drops to the floor. To weak to stand on his own. As I move to help (that's one helluva surprise!), He stands. I guess he isn't as weak as I thought.

"Who came?" he asks. I can only assume that he means who came with my Lord.

"The Dark Lord, me." Obviously, "My husband and his brother, Dolohov, and Rookwood."

"Yipee," replies Potter, "Just what I need. The breakout lot."

Odd nickname for us, but it fits. I guess.

As I walk up the stairs to the dinning/living room, I can't but think that I'm walking to my death. Considering who is up their at least. But I must ignore them, for now. My objective is Vernon. I hope he will answer my two questions easily. I don't want to cause him to much pain without the right tools for the job.

As I enter the dinning/living room, I see Voldemort standing over Dudley. Wand in hand, pointed at the porker. He turns to see who is coming up the stairs, and is also shocked at my appearance. The other four turned as well. They to have shocked looks on their faces, but I must ignore them for now. I see my objective ahead of me.

It looks as though Voldemort brought down Vernon and Petunia. Good, it makes my job easier.

As I walk past him, Voldemort's eyes narrow in anger. I guess he is angry that I would ignore him. But I must, Vernon is sitting before me. I smirk.

"Ahhh, Vernon." I say, malice in every word, "I am so happy right now. I will be leaving soon Vern, but... We have some unfinished business between us." He visible cringes as I say those words. Vengeance, so sweat. "I have two questions for you Vern. Answer them soon, if you will, I might consider killing you painlessly." I don't have to see it, but I know. Voldemort is shocked that I would something like that. Me, The Golden Boy, Dumbledore's pawn would take about killing a Muggle. "First Question Vern. Where, is the key to your knife collection." Voldemort is puzzled, I can tell. So are the others that he brought. Good.

"Go to Hell you God damned Freak!" yells Vernon, "I won't tell you, you fucking bastard! You freak! Go with these other freaks. Away from me and my family forever. Freaks! The lot of you are fucking Freaks of nature! All of you should be killed!"

Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters are pissed, I can tell. But they need to stay out of this, for now.

"I'm going to ask again Vern. Where, is the key to your knife collection."

"Go to Hell you damned Freak!"

Sigh. It seems that I'm going to have to be crude with this man. Ohh well. It's not like I didn't want to do it, but I just wanted the right tools for the job.

"Imbecile." I mutter, walking towards the kitchen counter that has all the silverware in it. I open the drawer with all the sharp knives. I take out to steak knives, and turn back to face the stupid Muggle.

"Let's try this again Vernon. Where is the key to your knife collection?" I walk balk slowly, so Vern can see what I have in store for him. His eyes go wide with fright. As I sit down in front of him, he answers, "Iâiâiâi..Wontâtâtât t..t..tell youuu boy."

Sigh. "Lets try it this way Vern." As I say this, I place one of the knives on his forehead. I dig it into his flesh, Vern hasn't screamed yet. As soon as I feel it touching bone, I rip the knife downwards. It cuts a long line, blood already coming to the surface. Still, he refuses to scream. I repeat the process, over and over again. My eyes gleam with joy as I watch the man who made me suffer for my entire life scream in pain.

"In th..thâthâthe jar b..b..bâby th...thâthâthe sink." He manages to stutter out.

"Thank you Vern." As I stand to retrieve the key, I can feel and see the shocked looks of my audience. Especially Voldemort, surprised that I have done what I just did. Whatever.

Once I retrieve the key, I leave the room, heading towards Vernon's knife collection. He loved those knives, keeping them in spotless condition, always sharpened to the finest point he could possible make. I take his set of fishing knives, the twin Bowie's, a switchblade that has an American eagle on its hilt, and his set of surgical knives. This is going to be fun.

I have but one more question to ask Vern, then I will stop ignoring Voldemort and company. As I walk to him, the pair of Bowie's in my hands, I ask Vern my last question.

"Where is my wand?"

Surprised. That's all I can say now. Watching the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die going against all he has been taught is shocking. But I must say it is very entertaining. His methods may be crude, but very effective. I must applaud his effort. Maybe there is hope for him yet.

"Yo..Your wh..what?" asks Vernon, with such a frightened expression.

'God I wish I had a camera' "You know Vern. My wand. Bought ye long, made of wood, helps me do magic and good shit like that. Where, is it?" I ask, acting like an idiot in the process. I don't care, it's frightening The Bastards.

"I...IâI don't kn..know."

Wrong answer.

"Tell me _Vernon_. Where. Is. My. Wand!"

"Like I'll bloody fucking tell you freak!" He roars, "You'll just kill me and my family you Bastard!"

"No I'm quite sure that my parents were married when they conceived me. I'm not so sure 'bout Big D over here, buuuut that's not my problem. Now, answer Vern. Or suffer. Your choice, it's a win-win situation for me."

"Go to Hell!"

FUCHIC

FUCHACK

Have I ever mentioned the sound that two knives make when slamming into someone's head yet? No. Well it's nice sound. Music to my ears. To bad though, for Vern, I wouldn't have killed him if he had told me where my wand was. But alas! It was not to be.

"Accio wand."

As soon as whoever said this, (I don't know yet, but my guess is Bella), finished, my wand come zooming through the wall. I caught it, before it went through me.

I turn to see, who else, Bella with her wand raised and looking as though expecting something.

"Thank you."

A grunt is my answer. Ehh, whatever.

I turn back around facing the two remaining Bastards. Raising my wand I say, "You know..I never really thought of killing you three. Years of pain and suffering? Yes. Continuous torture for the next eternity? Yes. But not death, that is until Vernon mentioned it. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A bright green light, two shrieks of terror, a whoosh, and two thuds are heard and seen in very quick succession. My audience is shocked.

Yes, my audience. Joy.

I look upon their faces as I turn. All are shocked, but Tom is looking happy. So would I if my enemy acted like me.

I stare at him, eye to eye. Not breaking contact, thinking about what to do. He looks as though he is about to start speaking. Good. My choice is made. No turning back now.

I take two steps forward, fall to my knees, and bend my head in a bow. I move forward, putting my lips on his robes. Kissing them, I say one thing.

"Master."

A/N- What ya think? Good? Bad? A piece of shit that should never see the light of day? Review please!

SEJR


	2. Master

_**Broken**_

_DOG-SEJR_

_AN- Hiya everybody!! Thanks for all the reviews from chapter One, didn't think I'd get so many ! ï _

**Shadowface**

**LittleMissRiddle211- **I dare you to find me!

**Keeper Darius**

**Demon God of Chaos**

**duckduckgoose**

**Mirai Diavolo**

**kagomefetish**

**kento**- What's your mother tongue?

**uten**- Harry's AK was fuelled by his desire for the Dursley's death. I'm approaching this scientifically, Bella said that for Crucio to work, you need to want the person to feel pain. I'm guessing that it's the same for AK.

**Aensland**

**The Vampire Story Hunter**- I agree with you, to many slasher DarkHarry fics out there!

**chXenocide**- Thank you.

**SnakeDynasty**

**Roxoan**- I promise this much, this story wont get abandoned.

**sze**

**momma-dar**

**Amscray**- Thanks for the review. Just so you know, I don't see it as a flame. I see it as constructive criticism. Thanks!

**Madfoot Moony**- YES!!!!! I CONVERTED ANOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sword of Darkness**

**Aberforth Dumbeldore**- Ron's going to die, so are the other Weasels. But I have something more sinister planned for Gin and the Mudblood. You'll just have to read to find out!

**Lady Phasma**- As my first reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you. My thanks.

_Something interesting was brought up. One) Harry shouldn't have said Master to Tom, and Two) What will happen to Bella's current husband?_

_If you didn't understand the Master thing, then you haven't read the books and the first chapter very carefully. I wont it any more._

_I never really considered Bella's husband, but that you lot mention it_

_Anyhoo, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!_

_**As it Falls**_

**The shock**

**The look on his face**

**As the blade comes down**

**Removing any sense**

**Of doubt**

**That he**

**Shall die.**

**It gives me joy **

**To see this look**

**On his face**

**As he slowly passes away.**

"Master."

Fish thing

That is what I look like right now. Harry Potter is bowing to me. Me! Of all people, the one who killed his parents. The one who tries (AN- emphasize on tries people!) to kill him, repeatedly. To say the least, I am shocked. I had just seen him go against all that was taught to himâ No. He has been taught to hate. To hate the Muggle filth of this land. I can see it, he will be powerful. And he will be mine.

"Potter."

"Yes mi'lord?"

Good, he knows respect.

"You would join me Potter? After all that I have done?"

"Yes mi'lord."

"After all you have been told?"

"Yes mi'lord."

I wait, a few seconds only, to make it seem as though I am considering his proposal. But I am not, I have already accepted.

"Give me your arm."

As I prepare to administer the Mark, I check the others.

The Lestrange brothers are surprised, with fish looks on them as well. Rookwood is quiet, not showing anything. And Dolohovâ isâ well Dolohov.

But Bella, she is happy. But not her normal insane happiness, no, but a different kind. She has a look to her eye. One of hunger, one of want and need. One of lust.

Looks like Lestrange has some competition.

Good.

It'll keep Potter on his toes.

"Morsmordre."

I feel it, the pain. The pain of getting the Mark. But I will not scream. I will never scream. I deserve this pain, I want this pain. It tells me that this is truly happening.

It is over.

"Come Potter." My Master intones, "You must kill your first.

Kill my first? Ahhhâ I get it. I must kill some worthless Muggles. But I need something first.

"If you would wait a bit longer mi'lord." I say, still bowed, ":I will get you something of great value."

"What?" He is angry at my disobedience, but intrigued at what I have for him.

"A map."

"A map?" You stop me for a bloody map!!!"

I didn't know that Dark Lord's swore, "Nat just any map mi'lord." I smile, "The Marauders Map of Hogwarts. Acio Marauders Map!!!"

It comes flying out of the cupboard. So that's where my stuff is. Yay!!!

As I catch the map, my lord looks puzzled. Surprised that it is an old piece of Parchment.

"What is this Potter?"

I grin, handing him the map, "The Marauders Map of Hogwarts mi'lord. It shows you everything of Hogwarts. The hall's and classrooms. The people inside." I pause for dramatic effect, "All the secret passages into and out of the castle."

Master looks shocked, staring at the map. When he looks up again, I notice a feral gleam in his eye's.

"How Potter?" An anxious Dark Lord. Never thought I'd see the day.

"Put your wand on it and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.', to wipe it clean, just say 'Mischief Managed.'"

He tries it. He likes. If it wasn't for the others and myself, he would probably be skipping around the room. Heheheâ Master skipping.

"Come Potter. Your initiation awaits."

While all of this was transpiring, the Order of the Phoenix was blissfully unaware. They were, instead, in deep deliberation on how to get Harry Potter from #4 to #12.

"I still say we need to get him in something unrecognizable!" Yelled ex-Auror Alastor Moody, "No one will expect it! It's perfect!"

"I don't think Harry would appreciate being forced into a bra, a thong, and some of Ginny's clothes." Replied current Auror Kingsley Shackellbolt.

This argument, err conversation, was interrupted by the sudden appearance of current Death Eater, spy, slimeball, and all around bastard Snivillus uhh I mean _Severus_ Snape."Severus what is" Said Albus Dumbeldore, leader of the Order.

"Voldemort!" he yelled out, "He's attacking the boy!"

"Harry?"

"Who else Lupin?" Replied Snape, stopping for breath, "He plans on making the boy his."

"We must move." Said Dumbeldore, white with fright, "We must get to Harry before Tom does!"

With this, 30 members of the Order apparated to #4 Privet Drive.

What awaited them, no one knew.

"This would be perfect."

"Yes mi'lord."

"Potter."

"Sir?"

"You will kill this family as your initiation. However you like."

"Yes mi'lord."

"Bella."

"Sir?"

"Go with him, teach him the Criuatscious (_spelling please!_) Curse this evening."

"Yes my lord."

"We must move quickly and quietly. Tom doesn't know that we are here yet, the element of surprise is in our favor."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Most defiantly Remus. Tom wont know what hit him."

"Yes he will sir, you will hit him. And he will know it to."

"Here here!"

Famous last words."

"My lord!"

"What is it Rookwood."

"Someone approaches!"

"Who?"

"Dumbeldore and his group of idiots my lord!"

"Well then! We will just have to leave them to there own devices then. Shall we."

"Yes my lord."

_AN- Nice place to leave you lot ehh! No?...Slave drivers._

_stalks off to computer to write more_

"Gruesome Potter." Remarked Bella, "Truly sadistic."

"Coming from you Bella I'll take it as a complement."

And Harry should. The last hour had taught him much about the ways of torture.

The victims had been a family of four. Two parents and two young daughters.

Harry and Bella had brought them down to the basement, and chained them to a wall. Harry had practiced with his knives on the father, he didn't last that long. Some people just can't take a Bowie knife to the lung. Oh well, no big loss.

Bella had then instructed Harry on the Criuatscius (_spelling!_) Curse, using the two daughters as practice dummies. They had the greatest screams, Harry almost ejaculated in his pants because of it. Very nasty.

Bella then taught Harry the curse _Dementos_ it forced the victim to feel the effects of Dementors. This one was tried on the mother. Apparently she had had a bad childhood. Being raped by her father and brothers constantly, being told that she was worth nothing. That she was only a stupid little whore. And Harry made her relive it, not only in the mind, but in reality.

Yes, Harry Potter raped a 25 year old Muggle.

It felt good.

She went soon after the sex, Harry didn't mind. He still had two more playthings left. He practiced every pain curse he knew, and some he didn't, on both of them. He finished them both with a well placed Avada Kedavra, Bella had helped him get it right.

"Ohh Hary?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you still needing?"

"In what sense Bella?"

"You know which kind." She said, closing the five foot gap between them in a matter of seconds, "I want you Harry, fuck me. Hard." While saying this, Bella had grabbed Harry's dick and was massaging it.

Harry's only response was to grab Bella's face, fully kissing her on the mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Replied Bella, smirking at first, before kissing him again.

"Not here Bella," Harry said, his breath full of lust, "Upstairs."

As soon as they had reached the bedroom, both where already half naked. Bella clad in a pair of satin panties, Harry in his boxers.

Harry threw Bella onto the bed, quickly scrambling on top of her. Kissing her on the mouth, Harry moved his hands up and down her back. Bella was massaging Harry's dick, and her own wet pussy.

Harry moved one of his hands to Bella's right breast. As soon as he touched it, Bella moaned his name and increased the speed of her dick massage.

Harry was kneading her breast now, occasionally flicking the hard tit with his finger.

They soon grew tired of the mouth war, and Harry moved his lips to the un-abused nipple. As soon as his mouth touched it, Bella moaned his name louder and louder. He simultaneously kneaded Bella's breast, and sucked her nipple. Sending her into an overdrive of pleasure.

"Ohh Harry." Panted Bella, "I want you, I need you now!"

"Yes mam."

With this, Harry removed himself from Bella's chest and ripped off her panties and his own boxers. Removing Bella's hand's from his member and her pussy, Harry positioned himself above her. Tantalizing her with pleasure.

As soon as she was cursing him for stopping, Harry thrust forward. Completely and utterly catching his black haired lover off guard.

They weren't ready for the other, but they soon got a pace set up between them.

His thrusts always hit the right spot, making Bella gasp and shudder in pleasure. She wrapped her long longs around Harry, pulling him in. She occasionally forced her inner walls to constrict, giving Harry a boost of pleasure as well.

'God, to think that he could be so good in bed! Fuck Ruddy, Harry's the one for me.'

Bella was the first to come, but as soon as she did, Harry came as well. They fell on top off each other, just laying there and enjoying the after sex.

"Ohh God Harry," Panted Bella, "You were sooo good to me."

"Of course my dear." Replied Harry, "You are, after all, to beautiful for words."

Giggling (_AN- Can Death Eaters giggle?_), Bella moved closer to Harry, snuggling in close to him.

"You kid Harry."

"I would never." He stated, outlining her Mark with his finger.

They were together for a few blissful seconds, completely unaware of their surroundings, when suddenly the door was thrown open.

And who would walk in but Ruddolphous Lestrange, Bella's 'husband'.

_AN- Hopped you liked that chapter! Just so you know, I probably wont write anymore sex scenes. I don't this one turned out well enough for me to continue._

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Escape

_**Broken**_

_DOG-SEJR_

_AN- HOLY SHIT!!! 50 fricken reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!_

__

__

_Yes, okay. Back to whateverness!._

**Lady Phasma**_- How do think He'll react?gives pointed look_

**della**_- Shut up asswad. Stupid flamers._

**Coolone007-2**_-Thanks for the site mention, and sex was badly written. Trust me._

**Uten**_- It wasn't that abrupt! Remember, he was thinking after being woken by Moldyshorts and his Death Munchers!_

**Madfoot Moony**_- Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind!_

**Vivier**_- Thank you Miss Latin Dictionary! Sarcasm not implied!_

**Roxoan**_- Hermione wont die. She'll get something worse._

**The Vampire Story Hunter**_- He's the Boy-Who-Lived for cripes sake! He's great at everything, so why can't he be a friggen sex god? Sides... It wasn't the first time, you forget about the torture session with the Muggle whore whom he rapped!_

**Shadowface**_- Wow...Satisfying...I'm not sure whether to be happy or frightened._

**Apraxas**_- Danke schon!_

**Kate**_- I try!_

**Mhs02**_- I thought so to!_

**SomeRandomFreak**_- Start reading ladey!_

**PHENIXHEART**_- Never thought of Cho, sorry, can't think of anything for the dumb slut._

**AnthonyR**

**Topsta**_- Check my fav stories listing. It has some good ones in it!_

**Gunsniper-nightmare**

**Gohan00**

**Carbinho**

**Kagomefetish**_- May you please read my other story Assassin and tell me if it's any good? Cause it looks like your an Inu-Yasha fan. Thanks!_

_AN- Fifty reviews. I still can't believe it, and only for two chapters! Wow! Anyway, here's the story. Ohh, I'm in need of a betta. Please, help me?_

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!" Yelled out Rudolphous 'Rudy' Lestrange, "I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR LIITLE DILDO!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

The one thing that could pass through both of their minds at this was one simple thought.

'Oh shit.'

He's here, I can feel the him. Pah, the old fool really thinks that he can sneak up on me. _Me_ of all people! Imbecile, I knew I should have sent him poison flavored lemon drops!

"Come out Dumbledore!" I roar, yes I roar, I know, Gryffindork thing, "I know your there old man! Just come out from under the spell!"

"What do you want here Tom?" I hate it when he calls me by that name! "Why did you come?"

People call him a genius? I cam for Potter! And I got him to.

"Why do you think old man? For tea and cookies? How about cheese?" I ask, loving the way I sound, "I like cheese old man, good cheese always makes me happy!"

I'm scarring them, I can tell.

"Well that went better than I expected."

"Shut up Bella," I intone, kicking the carcass (or what's left of it) of Rudolphous Lestrange, Bella's _former_ husband, "That felt like hell, and you know it!"

"Whatever," She replies, "Why did he come up here anyway?"

"Master probably sent him, but he said unlimited time..." I move the curtains a bit so I can see the street below, "Ahh hell."

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore," I growl, "That Bastard is here."

"Well, you can tell it to his face that you have turned then. Can't you?"

"Nope." I reply, my plan already in my head, "Come Bella, we have a gun to look for."

Bella follows me, a look of utter confusion on her face. Good, that means that she'll go with the plan then.

'And people call me insane!' Was the only thought that was running through Albus Dumbledore's mind at the moment, Tom's confession, well...sort of at least, about his love of cheese frightened Albus and the Order that was present. To bad business had to be taken care of, or else they might have more time to think about this unnatural likening.

"Where is Harry Tom?" Simple question, Tom should be able to answer it.

Only problem was that it wasn't Tom who answered, but someone else, "Right here Dumbledore."

In the doorway to the house stood Bellatrix Lestrange, holding Harry by his neck with an armlock with one hand/arm. In the other, she held a Muggle wand. A 9mm Browning pistol.

"As you can see old man, the brat is in good hands." She purred that out, sending shivers down every males, minus Dumbledore's and Tom's, spine, "We have him old man, and if you try to get him back, he will be shot." She grounded the gun into Harry's head for emphasis, "Master? We must go."

Tom had a confused expression on his face, as though not understanding what was happening. But Bellatrix's statement put him to action, sort of.

"Well old man, It's been fun chatting with you. But if you'll excuse me, I have a prisoner to torture.

And with that, they all apparated away.

"What now Albus?" Asked Remus Lupin, the most worried expression ever made on his face.

"I don't know Remus, I don't know."

They had all apparated back to the Riddle House, Voldemort's HQ.

Harry and Bella took one look to their Master's face, and knew that they had some explaining to do. They both just hoped he wasn't angry.

"What," Started out Voldemort, "the hell DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!"

Yup, he was angry.

"We both saw Dumbeldore outside, and thought it best to come down Sir." Replied Harry.

"Obviously." The sarcasm flowed off his words like a waterfall, "But why did you have a gun to his head."

"Because I don't think it would be a good idea to have Dumbeldore after my head, at the moment at least. Let him think that he still has a Golden Boy. Besides, he would leak the story to the Prophet, and we all know how much you hate publicity at this point."

"Point taken Potter. Where's Rudolphous?"

"Ummm..."

FLASHBACK

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"_

_The curse hit dead center. Unfortunately, for Ruddy at least, it didn't hit it's intended target's. It hit a pillow that was levitated by Bella to intercept the curse._

"_Patrificus Totallus!" Harry's turn now._

_Ruddy fall onto his back, eye's blazing with anger and hate._

"_Well Ruddy, looks like I'm going to get some more practice ehh?"_

_With this Harry started to 'practice' his curses, especially the Crucio curse. He then practiced with his knives, systematically removing all the skin and mussels from his body. What was left was a carcass that looked like buzzards had had a feast._

"_Well." Said Bella, "Look's like I'm not married anymore."_

END FLASHBACK

"You killed him?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I never liked that guy, complete idiot in my opinion."

Harry and Bella just stared in shock at their Master.

_AN- Short, I know, But that's all I wanted to say for this chapter. The next one should be up sometime by Friday. If it's not, that means that I have a writer's block, and you all wont be seeing a new chapter for 5-6 weeks because of my vacation to Europe and asssatuge Island. When the vacation is over, you lot should have a good amount of updates though! So be patient please. _


	4. Entertainment

_AN- Just got back from my trip to Assatague Island, and I loved almost every second of it. I made friends with a stoner and a horny sonofabitch. I also met a guy who does the best Jack Sparrow impression you could ever see._

_Savee._

_This chapter took me a while to write, the entire trip. Huge writers block. Now I get Marching. Hell on Earth in my opinion. So this chapter will have to keep you wonderful reviewers from castrating me._

_Chapter Four- Vengeance_

September 1st.

The day that I should be going back to Hogwarts. The day I should be seeing my friends for the first time in months. The day I go back to being a Gryffindor.

Thank God that isn't happening.

I work for the Dark Lord. My Lord. I am his best, Bella just behind me.

Bella, Bellatrix Black. My friend, my confidant, my lover. We know each others deepest most darkest secrets. The stuff we don't tell anyone. The kind that sends us crying into the night, those secrets. Like the time all three Dursley's rapped me for three days straight. Like the time they lit my back on fire after forcing me to take a bath in gasoline. Like the time they forced me to eat corrosives and poisons. Like the time all of Bella's male relatives, including Sirus, rapped her. She was 12, Sirus was 13. Like the way Slytherin House has massive orgies, forcing Bella to become the sex slave for all the males. The years of her childhood, when her families ideals of purity were physically and mentally beaten into her.

We both truly trust each other, a rarity in this outfit. When we get disgusted by our surroundings, we take it out on the other in sex. We bite, scratch, and fuck each other mercilessly. We are both trying to cause as much pain as possible to the other. Bella has an affinity with being whipped, reminisces of her childhood no doubt, while I just can't gat off unless there is blood running down both our bodies.

We are both, truly, sadistic.

It's been three months since my initiation. I've been in the _true_ Inner Circle for two months. Snape has been dead for a month.

His death was the best one. The Slimy Bastard was tortured by the entire Inner Circle and My Lord. I was given a chance to give him a 'personal' torture. Crucio, Dementia, Demi, and Parparivad Manus were the ones I used the most. Then I proceeded to carve into his skin. I've taken a likening to artwork, and incorporate it into my torture. Snape's back had my own vision of Hell, the rest of his body was an intricate design of circles, lines, and swirls. If he had lived, the scars would have been magnificent.

Bella came as well. She wanted one thing, Snape's dick. He had rapped her constantly when they where both at Hogwarts, and Bella wanted revenge.

She got it.

Snape looked...interesting without his dick. Bella was screaming at him, insults and reminisces that brought her to tears.

Needless to say, we fucked each others brains out latter.

_**FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF**_

_The Burrow...attacked by You-Know-Who...All but two got away...Virginia Weasley...Hermoine Granger...failed to escape..._

_-clips from the September 1st Dailey Prophet-_

_**FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF**_

I am so frightened right now. You could understand it, considering who has me.

Death Eaters.

I look over to Ginny. She's still out cold, but she looks like she's going to wake in a few minutes.

I start to wonder what will happen to us.

Rape.

Torture.

Death.

Fun shit ehh?

I hope that wont happen, but it will. I know it.

Hope for the best, and expect the worst.

I wish that didn't apply in this case.

I am so fucked.

_**FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF**_

Master has called the Inner Circle, all 15 of us.

Bella.

Lestrange.

Dolohov.

Rookwood.

Malfoy.

Nott.

Avery.

Parkinson.

Zabini.

Goering.

Himmler.

Omar.

le Mort.

Bannon.

And Myself.

We are his elite, his lieutenants. We would follow our Lord to the gates of Hell, and through those same gates.

Myself, Bella, Dolohov, Lestrange, and Rookwood are his best.

Malfoy, after being released from Azkaban by Fudge, is our spy in the Ministry, along with Nott and Avery.

Parkinson and Zabini own shops own Diagon, and have numerous contacts within the Black Market.

Goering and Himmler are the joint leaders of a Muggle Political Party that is based in the USA and Europe. They are called N.A.Z.I's, and are an integral part of our terrorist force. They strike at key Ministry and Order installations, thinking they are striking against the Jew's.

le Mort is our spy in the European Union, stalling attempts of assistance from them.

Bannon and Omar work in the former Soviet block, setting up and running small cells of wizards that are loyal to our Master.

We are also very insane.

But when has sanity ever mattered to evil people?

The doors to the hall open, and two people are dragged in. Two that I thought I'd never see again.

Ginny Weasley and Hermoine Granger.

They are so fucked.

_**FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFFGFGFGFGFG**_

I look into the face of You-Know-Who. All I can see are his blood red eye's, as his hood covers the rest of his face. He is the only ï ï one hooded though, the fifteen that surround him are un-hooded and unmasked.

I can only recognize five of them, Malfoy, Rookwood, Dolohov, and the two Lestrange's. The rest I don't know, except one. The one that stood on His right. He is familiar somehow, but I can't place his face.

"Leave us." He says, gesturing to the brutes who had dragged us here.

As soon as they leave, He starts talking, "I must say that I am surprised that you two are here." He starts walking towards us, "I expected you two to escape my raiders considering there stupidity." He stops in front of me, looking into my eye's. He puts his finger on my cheek, tracing my jawbone with it, "I would have that that Dumbledore would have beefed-up his security after I took Potter, but...I guess not." He stops tracing my jaw, and starts walking around us.

He is waiting for something, I can tell.

"Harry is here."

He stops walking. That is what He was waiting for.

"Yes, he is."

"Alive?"

"As alive as he can be."

Those fifteen snicker at this, some looking at the man I can't recognize.

"Come here Potter."

Potter? That can't mean that...

"Yes master."

The man I can't place walks towards us. As he comes closer, I can make out his physical features. Shoulder length black hair, emerald green eye's, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"H...Ha...Harry?"

He only grins, "Hello Ginny."

Harry raises his wand, "Crucio."

_**FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG**_

He looked at her body, writhing on the ground. This was necessary, necessary to his plan's.

"Don't harm her permanently Potter, I want her alive enough for latter."

"Yes master."

"Make sure is in my rooms when this session is over," Looking at her companion, He said, "The Inner Circle can use the Muggle filth as their own toy, for as long as she is still coherent. After that, give her to the underlings. They will make short work of her."

"Yes Master." An eager gleam evident in Harry's eye's, that, truthfully, made Voldemort frightened to his bones.

'Thank God I got him onto my side," He thought, "Now. Where's my Swiss cheese Goddamit?'


End file.
